disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Akima
"Some times I wonder if it was fated, this love, other times I wonder if I am cursed, and others, I am to busy moaning to think at all" Akima (stormcin) Akima// This feline shape shifter follows her own rules, and never let's anything get under her skin. Sent to Spirit High by Queen La, Akima has no way of supporting herself and turns to her only option. A job. Finding the Cat-Scratch, a strip club located far enough away from the club, she applied for a postion there. There, she's a bartender, and sells drinks. She doesn't strip, just to be clear. She takes her job as a spy seriously, but if you try and mess with Odette, Akima will rip your heart out within seconds. Personality// Just like a cat, Akima seeks out those who don't like her. You can often find her slinking around where they hang out, waiting to start a fight. Yet, at the same time, if you like her and she likes you, she becomes soft spoken. This doesn't mean that she becomes nice. More often than not, she'll build you up to tear you down with some back-handed compliment, which really hides a carefully thought out insult. She doesn't care at all about her classes, and she considers herself so skilled in shape shifting that she doesn't need any lessons. Indeed, one can often find her lounging as a cat, as she sometimes is more comfortable in that form than her human one. Past// Unknown for the most part. Akima attended Spirit High for a few weeks at the beginning of the year, where she dated Phoebus and skipped all of her classes. She made few friends and clung to the shadows, so very few remember her. For reasons unknown she left the school very quickly after the school year began. During this time, she met La and committed her greatest sin yet, ripping the heart out of a man and consuming it. (read more in Powers//) Present// Now, months later she has returned, with orders from Queen La to watch over Odette. Akima is to act as both a spy for La and as a bodyguard to Odette. But as seriously as Akima views her commitment to La, she's constantly distracted by her desire to be with Phoebus. Powers// A feline shaper shifter in the form of Vitani, Akima differs from other shapeshifters due to her Japanese heritage. For though she finds humans disgusting and weak, she desires nothing more than to become one herself. This isn't a personal choice, but one that is written in her chromosomes themselves. To become human, Akima must eat the still beating hearts of 100 human men. She has already eaten one. For this to work, she must seduce the human, climax him, and then rip his heart out of his chest. This urge was awakened when she lost her virginity. She despises the idea of becoming human, yet if someone were to offer her a way, it would plauge her mind until she gave into the desire to try it. As well, she is able to sense who is human and who isn't, but other than that, she can't sense what you are. She is about as strong as Werewolf!Phoebus even when she is not in animal form. Relationships// Odette: Sent by La to guard and spy upon the girl, Akima sees her as a job to be done, and would give her life for the girl, if only to please La. She is civil and kind to Odette. La: Because La taught her how to control her urge to seduce and kill all human men that Akima comes in contact with, Akima views La as her goddess, even though she hails from a different culture. Phoebus: Ironic no? That the man that she would fall head over heels for and obsess about and give her very heart away to would become human. When she returns the school, her attempt to seduce him fails, but she does learn plenty. Including the fact that he is human and of his soulmate Moses. She decides that she desires him more than she desires to become human by consuming his heart, and will continue to stalk him. Moses: She wants him dead. Once he's gone, nothing will be stopping her from having Phoebus.